The Destructive Demoness & Kohaku's Cursed Heart
by Chyna Skye
Summary: Sango said that after my memory returned, that she'd help and make things easier for me, but all she's done anymore is make it more and more difficult. Her and InuYasha have been fighting nonstop since Kagome left for her time, and I don't know if I can t


Sango said that after my memory returned, that she'd help and make things would be easier for me, but all she's done anymore is make it more and more difficult. Her and InuYasha have been fighting nonstop since Kagome left for her time, and I don't know if I can take it anymore! And, why does Miroku look so cute, lately? Oh dear...  
  
:: Author'snote ::  
Hello to all of you. For those of you who don't  
know what Shota is, Shota is romance between  
an underaged person and a person of age for love.  
It's basically illegal love, but in futile times, it doesn't  
exist, so I've decided to break a boundary and try doing  
some shota styled love. Interesting, huh? Oh well, enjoy!  
  
The Destructive Demoness & Kohaku's Cursed Heart  
  
-Err ... night's fallen and InuYasha and Sango are still going at it. Miroku's been relaxing outside my window, talking with Shippo, so I can't really sleep. But I don't really want to right now, though. I'd rather hear why InuYasha's been so upset lately.-  
  
"Well, it's not my fault Kagome left, and no, InuYasha! I don't know when she's coming back! Why do you care, anyway? It's not like you like her," Sango said from the other room.  
  
InuYasha stands still, outside the room of which Kohaku was peaking out of. His fists were tight, his arms were flexed, and his teeth were to the grit in his rage. "Well, I'm just worried about her, she said she'd be back already and she's no where to be found! I'd do the same for anybody else, okay?!"  
  
"InuYasha, if you keep denying your feelings for Kagome like this, you're going to get yourself sick, you know that?!" Sango was shouting, and hers and InuYasha's squabbling was riding about everybody's nerves.  
  
"Quiet! I'm trying to get my rest, Sango! InuYasha! Take it outside or something!" Kohaku finally shouted. InuYasha and Sango turned to look at him slowly, InuYasha raging behind a calm demeanor and Sango calmed immediately at her brother's cries for silence.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kohaku. Why don't I join you, and we both get some rest? I'm growing tired of InuYasha, myself." Sango smiled to InuYasha as she passed and went into the room with Kohaku.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Sango!? Huh? Come out and say it to my face next time, you coward!" With that, InuYasha took his leave out the front of the residence that Miroku had gotten for them to rest in. He wandered past the mage and Shippo, and looked over for a second to meet their stares. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just amazed at how long you and Sango can keep your bickering going." Miroku closed his eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"InuYasha, can I come with you? Where are you going?" Shippo popped up and sat on InuYasha's shoulder, smiling while the dog demon just glared.  
  
"Get off." Shippo dodged a swat from InuYasha and started to snicker.  
  
"Come on, InuYasha. I can calm you down and we can relax. Besides, I want to play and Miroku's boring me!" Miroku raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes to see Shippo sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm meditating, Shippo, I have no time for play." With that, Miroku got up and wandered into the home to be left alone. InuYasha and Shippo stood silently outside, watching him leave.  
  
"Fine. This isn't becoming a habit, you got it?" Shippo nodded and hugged InuYasha's face, which earned him a quick jab that sent him off into the forest, many feet away. "Don't hug me again, Shippo."  
  
On the other side of the forest, Shippo finally landed on his face from the blow. Before him stood a young woman, dressed in a kimono styled robe that had many colors and patterns minced along it. Her eyes wandered down to the tiny fox for only a moment, before she leapt off and left him to rest.  
  
Shippo stared after her, not sure who it was, but he could feel something about her inside himself. She wasn't up to any good. "Why do I always have to run into these sorts of things?" He crosses his arms and glares at the ground.  
  
"What sort of thing?" InuYasha walked up, smirking at the little guy's pose.  
  
"That demon." He nodded over to the way she'd run off, then started to walk towards it, "there's something about her..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, InuYasha picked him up by his tail and smirked, spinning him around while keeping his tail still from the motion. "Got a crush on her, eh?"  
  
"Gah! No! Gaaggghh! InuYasha, what do you think you're doing to me!?" Shippo started to flail around, kicking his stubby legs and throwing his hands up to try and snatch at InuYasha's larger hand.  
  
"I'm playing." InuYasha tossed Shippo off into the air and drew his foot back, waiting until Shippo fell before him and then kicked him through the forest, letting him bounce from tree to tree like a modern day pinball machine.  
  
"This isn't wha- ow!- I meant-ow! InuYasha!" His scream sent birds off into the night sky, flying off towards the stars and other areas of the forest.  
  
Of all the birds, one was oddly colored. Unlike the many black birds that had flown away, this one seemed to be more coordinated and was sent flying after where the demoness had taken her leave. It's white feathered wings helped it soar until it reached its destination.  
  
When finally there, the demoness lifted her hand and caught it on the perch of her forefinger. She smiled and pet the bird before casting away her curse and returning it to its original state, which made it appear as only a mere toy. "Good, bird."  
  
The night sky passed over the forest and left the day to rise. The sun came up and the lights of it showed brightly over the forbidden well where Kagome rested soundly on her backpack. Something came over her and she shot up, scared at first occurrence and then angered when she realized who it was.  
  
"InuYasha! I was sleeping!"  
  
"InuYasha, I was sleeping ... yeah, yeah." InuYasha kept his glare sturdy on her as he mimicked her in his best Kagome voice. "I was waiting for you all day yesterday, what took you so long!"  
  
"Oh, you know Grandpa. He never lets me get out when I need to." She smiles, scratching the back of her neck nervously.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I should go have a talk with that old man." He scoffed and then picked up Kagome's bag for her.  
  
"Where were you guys last night? I got out here and no one's anywhere near here!"  
  
"Stop asking questions, already and get on my back. The others are waiting for us, Sango's been having a fit." He knelt down and let Kagome get on him. He smiled a bit and took off at a fast paced run, dodging through the tree tops and taking long leaps into the sky.  
  
"What's wrong with Sango, InuYasha?" She looked down at him, wondering now what could have set the woman off.  
  
"Awww, you know her. She's just upset because I tried to show Kohaku some knife tricks the other day. The boy needs to learn how to protect himself, you know? He can't always depend on everyone, even Shippo can defend himself in some circumstances!"  
  
"But Kohaku's her little brother, of course she'll worry. You just need to pay more attention to your actions, InuYasha." She said it with a smile on her face.  
  
-God, she's beginning to ride my nerves. How can someone like her be so perky?!-  
  
InuYasha smiled and bounced Kagome up, knocking her and her bag around as he landed in front of the residence. Kagome fell off his back and glared at him, screaming, "InuYasha! That wasn't funny!"  
  
"It was to me." He smiled to her, then turned around and noticed Sango and Miroku waiting on the doorstep for him. Both seemed fairly disgruntled.  
  
"Nice of you to finally join us, InuYasha." A crisp cold quip fell from Miroku's lips as he kept his eyes on the floor and smiled.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than come up with annoying little comebacks like those?" InuYasha's ears flew up and he had his eyes darken on the figure of Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha! The point is you're late and now that makes us late! We need to make it to the next town by sundown and it seems we aren't going to do it thanks to you!" Sango started up.  
  
"It's not my fault! Talk to Kagome about it!" He pointed over to Kagome, who just stood there with a timid smile and waved.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sango. I didn't know where you were last night so I camped out." She tried a bit of an excuse.  
  
"OH, that's all right Kagome. Come on inside, we need to wake my brother and Shippo and then we can get back to our mission." It worked. Sango lead Kagome inside the home as she spoke and noticed Kohaku awake and wandering by. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To go see Miroku." Kohaku smiled to his sister.  
  
"Oh, all right. Have fun, and be careful around InuYasha, Kohaku. I don't know what he'll try next." Sango finished her sentence off with a cold tone.  
  
While Kohaku ran outside and stood close to Miroku, Sango smiled over to Kagome who just stared at her.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Sango. InuYasha's only trying to help Kohaku, you know he'd never try and hurt your brother."  
  
"That's the problem, Kagome." Sango wandered over to the closet and started to rouse Shippo from his makeshift bed. "He doesn't mean to, he just happens to do so and I don't need Kohaku falling victim to one of InuYasha's accidents. My parents entrusted his well-being to me, and I intend to be the one to take care of him. It's not InuYasha's job, it's mine."  
  
While Kagome and Sango were speaking and getting everything ready, Kohaku ran outside and smiled to Miroku, "Good morning, Miroku."  
  
"Good morning, Kohaku." Miroku looked over with a smile, one that seemed to light up Kohaku's face.  
  
"Hey there, Kohaku. Ready for some more sparring?" InuYasha looked over to him with a cunning smile as he got into fighting stance and drew his tetsaiga. He brought his hand up and went to grab Kohaku for some fun, Kohaku was someone who always gave InuYasha a bit of fun in spars.  
  
"No thanks, InuYasha. I'm a bit sleepy, still. I'd rather just be up here and talk with Miroku-San."  
  
"Miroku? What's so good about him?" When Kohaku didn't answer, InuYasha just sighed and gave a bit of a saddened look. "Fine."  
  
"Oh, don't try that on Kohaku, you know it doesn't work." Sango said, coming out with a smile. "He's a stone fox, just like his sister. Sly and unchanging, no matter what may come, isn't that right?" She winked at Kohaku as she drug him in for a tight hug.  
  
"You know it, Sango," Going along with her, for the sake of her.  
  
"Suck up." InuYasha scoffed and looked to Shippo, and rest of them. "Let's get a move on, all right? We're already going to be late so why don't you all hurry up!"  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha." Kagome smiled up to him as she grabbed a hold of his arm and spoke calmly, "there's not need to rush, just relax and enjoy the trip."  
  
InuYasha shook for a moment, his eyes bulged and his teeth grit. He looked down at her hand on his arm, then to her calm smile, then to her hand on his arm and he took a deep breath, letting go of all his anger just because Kagome could have that effect on him. "All right."  
  
"InuYasha's warming up to Kagome." Miroku said as the group started walking, he kept quiet as he spoke with Shippo, Sango, and Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to think that. I always thought InuYasha and Kagome were cute together. The way he looks into her eyes, the way she holds his hands ... aww...." Shippo sinks a little, falling down Miroku's back and onto the ground.  
  
Kohaku starts to snicker a bit, "I never thought they were anything special. They're like a married couple, already. They argue like one, that's no way to start a relationship."  
  
Miroku shrugs, "That could be what it takes to form a good marriage. Sticking together after quarrel even before the ring's on the finger. Hmm..." Start to think with his finger pressing the center of his chin.  
  
Dust flies and InuYasha turns around, "Do you think we can't hear you? Shut up, already!" InuYasha again scoffs and glares at the group. Kohaku starts to laugh and InuYasha gets up in his face, "What're you laughing at? Am I funny, short stuff?"  
  
"Hey!" Shippo yelps up, just before a dark figure comes up and slashes past the two of them. It knocks Kohaku onto the ground and glares at him.  
  
Shippo takes a duck and cover behind Sango who works on getting her large weapon from her back. Miroku steps up in front of InuYasha and Kohaku, ready to defend the two as he rips the beads from the cloth on his hand. "Wind tunnel!"  
  
The wind tunnel opens and the area around lifts up, trees start to up root as the leaves tear off and rush into the palm of Miroku's left hand. The demon falters, but doesn't move. Miroku tries to hold it as long as he can, but eventually has to recover his secret weapon.  
  
InuYasha takes the opportunity to leap forward with his tetsuiga, and takes a strike at the demon who ducks back. The two sword fight while Miroku runs back to check up on the startled Kohaku, "Are you all right, Kohaku?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He sits there, just looking at Miroku as his hands run over his body and lift him off the ground. Why was such a simple thing getting to him like that?  
  
"Miroku! Watch Kohaku!" Sango screams out as she rushes up to join InuYasha in the battle against the demon. The two manage to get next to each other in the attack, and the demon bashes both with a large fist that flies out of its cloak.  
  
"Gah! Get out of my way, Sango! I have this under control." InuYasha rattles off as he lands next to her and she crashes into him from the blast.  
  
"You couldn't fight yourself free from one of Shippo's traps, InuYasha!" She glares and leaps off him, kicking him in the gut before whipping her weapon at the demon. It crashes into it, and keeps spinning until knocking the demon flat on its back.  
  
"Fox fire!" Shippo drops down beside the demon and a barrage of blue flames blow out to attack the demon, throwing flame over its entire cloak. As the demon pulls free, Shippo realizes something about the attacker. It was the same demon from earlier that night!  
  
The demoness takes her advantage on the stunned fox and lets her foot fly foreword, sending him flailing off into the group. Kagome takes the full hit and falls back, clutching onto the tiny body she got a hold of.  
  
"Sorry Kagome."  
  
"It's all right, Shippo-Ahh!" The demoness runs past and leaps right over Kagome's head, rushing towards Kohaku.  
  
"Oh, no.." Sango realized what the demoness's intentions were, once she saw what the woman's attack plan was and began charging at Kohaku, to cut the attacker off. "InuYasha, he's after the Jewel Shard in his back!"  
  
"On it!" InuYasha takes off right at the call of his name and charges, opposite of Sango. The two end up right on top of the demon, right about the same time. Just as they both approach, weapons drawn, the demoness disappears and lets the two crash right into eachother. InuYasha's sword delves deeply into Sango's armor, narrowly missing her flesh while her weapon conks him over the head and drops him flat on his face.  
  
"InuYasha! Look what you made me do!" Sango shot up, glaring at him and pointing off in some odd some direction.  
  
"Me?! You're the one who called for my help, don't ask for it if you don't want it!" He retorts as he hops to his feet and gets right up in her face.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for your incompetence, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Oh dear..." Kohaku and Miroku had already wandered over to stand with Kagome and Shippo. All four looked over, embarrassed for their companions. "Do they ever stop?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kohaku. I'm sure InuYasha and Sango will come to their senses in time." Miroku smiled down to him, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah! You know InuYasha! He's just always has to start something." Shippo smiled and giggled while he spoke.  
  
"What was that Shippo?!" InuYasha looked over, starting to pick a fight with the little fox demon. Sango shuts him down, though with a punch to the back of his head which lands him flat on his front side once more.  
  
"Shut up, InuYasha!"  
  
Later that night, Kohaku wandered up to Miroku while he was changing into his pajamas. He'd already gotten on his bottoms, so Kohaku figured it wouldn't have been an invasion on his privacy, "Umm.. Miroku."  
  
Miroku smiles and looks over to him, "Yes, Kohaku?"  
  
"Not to sound strange, but would you mind if I kept with you in your sleeping quarters tonight? Sango will never let me get a wink of sleep after she has a fight with InuYasha. It's all she talks about."  
  
"Aww.. heh, heh." He smiles and chuckles a moment at what Kohaku had to say, the nodded his head, "Sure, you can sleep with me tonight."  
  
"Thanks!" He smiles and walks over to the bed laid out the floor for Miroku.  
  
While those two were conversing, InuYasha and Kagome were in the front of the new residence they'd stopped in and rested his hands in their opposing sleeves and kept his legs crossed. "I don't see why you're asking me to try and stop this with Sango, it's not as if I started it."  
  
"Yeah, well, still. It's not good for a team to be fighting amongst themselves. It's not like she's wanting to do it, it's just Kohaku's all she's got left now and she doesn't need him going and being killed. Weather by accident or by some demon." Kagome smiled to him, trying to calm him once more.  
  
"Oh man, are you and Sango double teaming me here?"  
  
"What do you mean, InuYasha?"  
  
"You and her are telling me the same thing again and again."  
  
"Oh come on, just because I have the same views as her-" Kagome looked over and stared out the window. She rose to her feet and wandered over to stare out into the azure darkness.  
  
"What?" His left eye opens to stare at her while he rested in his favorite position.  
  
"Nothing, I just could've sworn I saw something."  
  
"It's just your imagination." InuYasha starts to laugh after speaking and ends up on his back, covering his forehead while he chuckles.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I just see how you and Sango have the same point of view now!"  
  
"Oh?" Kagome puts her hands on her hips and stands over him, kneeling to stare at him, "Where's that InuYasha?"  
  
"You're both paranoid!" He starts to laugh even harder once he'd gotten that off his chest.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Kagome takes her book bag and starts to crack it across his arms and body ferociously, her anger showing as he scrabbles to try and crawl away.  
  
"Ahh! Kagome! Stop!" He scurried over the floor but was squashed by her massive book bag.  
  
Sango looked to the other room and frowned, then looked over to Shippo. "Where's Kohaku?"  
  
"I think he's bunking with Miroku, tonight. The two of them were talking and I overheard." He says sleepily, then crawls over Sango's sleeping quarters and lays down in them, getting comfy.  
  
"Oh, it's probably because he can't stand me anymore." Sango laid beside Shippo and put her arm over him, holding him tightly to her breast.  
  
"I don't think so. He loves you, Sango."  
  
"Oh, I know that. It's just, ever since he's rejoined us, he's been weary around me. Like he can't trust me. Me.. his own sister. I just, I don't know anymore. Maybe I'm not what he needs right now." She sighs and pulls Shippo closer as she feels tears boiling in her eyes.  
  
"Sango, will you stop with that? You know Kohaku loves you and he'd never want to leave you! You're all he needs in life, you're his blood! Family!" He smiles to her and pats her cheek, "Just give him a while to adjust, he's had quite a rough time ever since Noraku."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled and clutched him tightly like a stuffed animal, then let him loosen a little and looked to him. "Then why is he so easy going around, Miroku?"  
  
"I dunno. What am I, a fortune teller?"  
  
While the rest of them were all talking, Miroku and Kohaku went to settle down to sleep. While Kohaku was already nestled in to sleep, Miroku walked over in his bottoms and nothing more. Kohaku sat up and looked to him, kind of bashful.  
  
"What is it, Kohaku? Do you need something to drink or something, before bed?" Miroku questioned with a kind and warm smile.  
  
"Your shirt, aren't you going to put it on?" He asked rather timidly.  
  
"Oh. No, I generally don't sleep with a top on. I'm more comfy without it. It doesn't bother you, does it?"  
  
Quickly, Kohaku started smiling and calming down and getting a bit more at ease, "Oh! No, no! Not at all. Go right on ahead. Heh, heh."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow and went to lay down next to him. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle on the other side of the bed, then turned and faced Kohaku who'd just laid down himself. "Good night, Kohaku."  
  
"Good night, Miroku." He smiled and held himself and the pillow. He watched Miroku fall asleep in the moonlight, it fell on him almost perfectly. His complexion held it nicely as well, making Kohaku all the more awake.  
  
-Why does he have to look so handsome when he sleeps? Ahh! What am I saying? Am I attracted to Miroku?!"- Kohaku rolled over in his sleep quickly and stared at the window. -Sango would kill me...-  
  
Just outside the window, while Kohaku was falling asleep, sat the demoness, "Sleep well, little one. This may be your last night left to live." She grins and takes off into the night.  
  
"Once I've gotten the shard from his back, I'll have enough power to obtain the rest of the jewel. No one, not even the great InuYasha will stand in my way then." She cackled to herself before stopping off at her cave, deep in the forest. "No one."  
  
As she wanders into the desolate area, she looks about the room. Her eyes drop down on a shelf made of old word, scraped together with mud. Upon laid her weapons of destruction. Toys, crafted by her skill. She lays down a massive fist, one resembling that used on InuYasha and Sango.  
  
"What to use, what to use? So many choices, so much time. I'm enjoying this... that slayer's misbegotten brother won't stand a chance when I attack."  
  
She searches through her stash and ends up pulling up a large knife, the blade wide. "Aww ... perfect."  
  
While the demoness planned, InuYasha and Kagome were finally settling down after their tiny feud. Sango and Shippo had come out to watch Kagome beat on InuYasha, and were sitting there quite amused by what they saw.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Sango looked to Shippo while her fingers ran through the strands of his hair and over his bow.  
  
"I doubt it. They've been going at it for ever."  
  
"Shut up, Shippo!" InuYasha glares over at him and then catches Kagome's next attack. "Hold it!"  
  
"Quiet, InuYasha. Kohaku is resting." Sango said, almost like she was his parental figure as well.  
  
With that, InuYasha was set off. He turned and glared at her, taking a small step towards her, and then another. "Kohaku, this. Kohaku, that." He walks up and gets right to where his nose almost pressed to hers. "I'm sick and tired of your lousy brother. I don't even think he cares that Kagome and I are fighting, he's probably wishing you'd shut the hell up already."  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said, shocked.  
  
"No, Kagome. He's probably right." Sango got to her feet slowly, hurt inside from that low blow InuYasha had taken on her.  
  
"I am?" InuYasha shot up and stared at Sango, wondering what he'd done to win the battle.  
  
"It's time I leave Kohaku. It's not as if I'm benefiting him any way. Kagome, will you watch after him while I'm away?"  
  
"Sango! Stop!" Kagome grappled onto her and didn't let go. "Please!"  
  
"Kagome, no. InuYasha's just brought to my attention what I've been surprising all this time." She sighs and pulls away.  
  
"InuYasha! Stop her!" Kagome looked over, worried that she wouldn't ever see Sango again.  
  
"Hey, her mind's made up. Who am I to stop her?" InuYasha turns his back to the women and stares at his bare feet, seeing to his toe nails for a few moments.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome screams at him before Sango walked out. She raced after her and cut her off, standing right in front of her. "You can't go! Kohaku needs you and you know it! InuYasha was just being a jerk!"  
  
"Kagome, I wish that were true, but haven't you noticed? I went to hug onto Kohaku a while ago, and he pulled away like he didn't even know me. He doesn't need me in his life."  
  
"What about this morning? He's warming up to you, give him time! He just needs some time, Sango!"  
  
"Time isn't what I've got, and if I'm holding him up and taking his precious time from him, I'm not needed here." She sighs and presses on, leaving the home that InuYasha and the rest of them had crashed.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome stood for a moment, then looked to the house. "InuYasha! This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?!" He looks over, getting on his defenses.  
  
"Yeah, you're fault! If you hadn't been so insensitive, Sango wouldn't have left! I hope you're proud of yourself!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." He smiles and brushes his claws off on the chest of his hiaro.  
  
"Errr..." Her rage builds until her fists clench and she slams her arms at her sides, "Sit, boy!"  
  
"Wha-" With her words, InuYasha was flung to the ground and forced to lay there until she would let him get up from his temporary paralysis, "You can't do this to me!"  
  
"Watch me." She glares and stalks off to the room she was to sleep in. "Come on Shippo."  
  
"All right, Kagome" He hops after her, sticking his tongue out at InuYasha on the way.  
  
"Traitor!" He screams at Shippo before laying there and looking down. "Damn."


End file.
